Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział pierwszy
Opis wielkiej burzy. Gulliwer dla zwiedzenia kraju wsiada na szalupę wystaną po słodką wodę. Zostawiony na brzegu, schwytany zostaje przez krajowca i zaprowadzony do domu rolnika. Jak się z nim obchodzono i wiele innych wydarzeń. Opis krajowców. Będąc przez własną skłonność i los mój skazany na życie niespokojne, we dwa miesiące po moim powrocie znowu opuściłem kraj mój ojczysty i wstąpiłem na Dunach dnia dwudziestego czerwca roku 1702 na statek „Przygoda”, na którym kapitan John Nicholas płynął do Suraty. Mieliśmy wiatr arcypomyślny aż do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, gdzie dla zaopatrzenia się w wodę przybiliśmy do brzegu, znaczne jednak uszkodzenie statku zmusiło nas dłużej się zatrzymać. Tymczasem kapitan nasz mocno zapadł na febrę, przez co musieliśmy tam całą przepędzić zimę i dopiero przy końcu marca mogliśmy to miejsce opuścić. Wtenczas rozwinęliśmy żagle i podróż nasza aż do cieśniny Madagaskaru szczęśliwie się odbyła. Lecz gdyśmy znaleźli się na północ od tej wyspy, mniej więcej pod piątym stopniem szerokości południowej, wiatr, co na tych morzach począwszy od grudnia aż do maja równo powiewa z północy i zachodu, zaczął dnia dziewiętnastego kwietnia wiać gwałtownie i bardziej z zachodu niż zazwyczaj. Trwał ten wiatr ciągiem przez dni dwadzieścia, przez które byliśmy zapędzeni nieco na wschód od Wysp Moluckich i o trzy stopnie na północ od równika, co nasz kapitan postrzegł przez swój rachunek dnia drugiego maja, kiedy wiatr ustał i zapanowała zupełna cisza, czym nieco się pocieszyłem. Lecz kapitan, mając wielkie doświadczenie w żegludze na tych morzach, rozkazał nam przygotować się nazajutrz na wielką nawałnicę, co też się i ziściło. Zaczął wiać wiatr z południa, zwany monsunem. Obawiając się, ażeby nie był zbyt gwałtowny, przykrępowaliśmy żagiel drągiem sztabowym i podnieśliśmy kapę dla przywiązania masztu przedniego. Lecz gdy się wiatr wzmagał coraz bardziej, poprzywiązywaliśmy działa, żagiel zaś na tylnym małym maszcie rozwinęliśmy. Statek znajdował się na otwartym morzu, więc uznaliśmy za rzecz najlepszą puścić się za wiatrem. Zanitowaliśmy maszt i poprzyciągaliśmy liny. Ster był od wiatru, a przeto statek nasz dobrze się kierował. Opuściliśmy wielki żagiel, ale go wiatr podarł. Potem przyciągnęliśmy drąg masztowy i pourzynaliśmy wszystkie sznury. Morze było w największej wysokości, a wały roztrącały się jedne o drugie. Jęliśmy się steru dla pomagania sternikowi, który sam nie mógł kierować. Nie chcieliśmy zwijać masztu zwierzchniego, gdy statek bezpieczniej płynął z wiatrem, i sądziliśmy, że lepiej, żeby jeden żagiel był rozwinięty. Kiedy nawałnica ucichła, widząc się na wielkim przestworzu, podnieśliśmy maszt przedni i żagiel wielki, puszczając się za wiatrem. Potem podnieśliśmy maszt ostatni i wszystkie żagle. Droga nasza była od wschodu na północ, a wiatr wiał od południa ku zachodowi. Poprzywiązywaliśmy liny do sztymborku i kierowaliśmy linami pobocznymi, wszystkie rozpuściwszy żagle. Przez tę straszną burzę, po której nie ustawał wiatr mocny z południa za zachód, byliśmy podług rachunku mego zapędzeni około mil pięciuset ku wschodowi tak dalece, że najsędziwsi i najbieglejsi żeglarze nie umieli powiedzieć, w której części świata się znajdujemy. Tymczasem nie brakło nam żywności, wszystkim służyło zdrowie i tylko brak wody do picia mocno nam dokuczał. Sądziliśmy, że lepiej będzie w też samą płynąć stronę aniżeli wracać na północ, z obawy, ażebyśmy nie zostali zapędzeni na wschód ku Wielkiej Tartarii i na Morze Lodowate. Dnia szesnastego czerwca roku 1703 jeden wyrostek ze szczytu masztu zobaczył ziemię. Siedemnastego ujrzeliśmy wszyscy wielką wyspę czy też ląd jakiegoś kraju, bo nie mogliśmy poznać, co to było. Od południowej strony nieco się ziemia wdarła w morze tworząc zatokę, ale nie dość głęboką, aby większy okręt do niej mógł wpłynąć. Rzuciliśmy kotwicę o milę od tej zatoki i kapitan wyprawił dwunastu ludzi na szalupie, dobrze uzbrojonych, z beczkami po słodką wodę. Prosiłem go o pozwolenie, żebym i ja mógł płynąć dla zwiedzenia kraju, jeśliby co było w nim ciekawego. Wyszedłszy na ląd nie znaleźliśmy ani rzeki, ani zdroju, ani śladu mieszkańców. Majtkowie nasi trzymali się ciągle brzegu szukając wody w pobliskości morza. Ja zaś przechadzałem się sam jeden i zaszedłem w głąb kraju około mili, gdzie znalazłem tylko ziemię pustą i skał pełną. Jużem się nieco zmordował i nie znajdując nic ciekawego powracałem z wolna ku małej zatoce, kiedy ujrzałem żeglarzy na łodzi, którzy wiosłami usilnie robiąc zdawali się od jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa uciekać. Chciałem wołać, choć mało by mi to pomogło, gdy wtem spostrzegłem człowieka dziwnej wielkości, który ich gonił. Chociaż wszedł w morze, wszelako po kolana tylko miał wody i niepojęcie szerokie czynił kroki, ale że nasi już byli od niego na pół mili, a morze w tym miejscu pełne skał, nie mógł wielkolud szalupy dogonić. Te szczegóły opowiadano mi później, gdyż skorom go zoczył, zacząłem, jak tylko umiałem najprędzej, uciekać i wdrapałem się na spadzisty pagórek, skąd miałem widok na znaczną część kraju. Znalazłem, że był doskonale uprawny, alem się zadziwił nad wielkością trawy, która była na dwadzieścia stóp wysoka. Puściłem się drogą, która zdawała mi się być wielkim gościńcem, chociaż dla mieszkańców tego kraju była tylko ścieżką przechodzącą przez jęczmień. Szedłem w tę stronę przez czas niejaki, ale nic zobaczyć nie mogłem, ponieważ czas był żniw, a zboże na czterdzieści stóp wysokie. Godzina upłynęła, nim przyszedłem na koniec pola, które ogrodzone było płotem, przynajmniej na sto dwadzieścia stóp wysokim. Co do drzew, tak były wielkie, że niepodobna mi było ich wysokości zmiarkować. Były tam schody prowadzące z jednego pola do drugiego, składające się z czterech stopni, każdy na sześć stóp wysoki, i z jednego kamienia ponad dwadzieścia stóp wysokiego. Nie będąc w stanie wejść na te schody, szukałem dziury jakiej w płocie, gdym spostrzegł na sąsiednim polu człowieka takiego wzrostu jak ten, którego widziałem goniącego po morzu za szalupą naszą. Zdał mi się być tak wysoki jak wieże zwyczajne, a kroki przynajmniej na pięć prętów szerokie stawiał. Niewypowiedziany mnie strach ogarnął, biegłem schować się w zbożu. Stamtąd widziałem, jak zatrzymawszy się na górnym stopniu obejrzał się w tył i zawołał głosem ogromniejszym i bardziej rozlegającym się niżeli przez trąbę. Odgłos był tak mocny i w powietrzu rozchodzący się, iż z początku zdało mi się, żem grzmot słyszał. Natychmiast przyszło do niego siedmiu ludzi takiegoż samego wzrostu, każdy z sierpem tak długim jak sześć kos naszych. Ci ludzie nie byli tak dobrze odziani jak pierwszy i zdali się być jego sługami, gdyż podług jego rozkazu poszli żąć żyto, w którym się ukryłem. Uchodziłem od nich, jak tylko mogłem najdalej, ale niewypowiedzianą miałem w uciekaniu trudność, ponieważ kłos od kłosa był często tylko o stopę odległy, tak że trudno mi było postępować w tak gęstym lesie. Dostałem się na koniec w jedną stronę pola, gdzie deszcz i wiatr obaliły żyto. Wtedy żadnym sposobem iść nie mogłem dalej, gdyż źdźbła tak gęsto leżały na ziemi, iż niepodobna było pomiędzy nimi przeleżę, a ze spadłych kłosów oście były tak mocne i ostre, że mi przez odzienie kaleczyły ciało. Wtem usłyszałem, że żeńcy już może o sto łokci są ode mnie. Straciwszy siły i do rozpaczy przywiedziony, położyłem się w bruździe, pragnąc śmierci. Ubolewałem nad losem wdowy i sierot nieszczęśliwych, opłakiwałem moje szaleństwo, które mi kazało ruszyć w tę drugą podróż wbrew radom wszystkich moich przyjaciół i krewnych. W tym strasznym pomieszaniu nie mogłem nie przypomnieć sobie kraju Lilliputu, którego mieszkańcy mieli mnie za największy cud, jaki się mógł kiedy ukazać na świecie, gdzie potrafiłem jedną ręką cała flotę cesarską pociągnąć i tyle innych dziwnych spraw dokazać, których pamiątka wiecznie się w kronikach państwa tego zachowa i w które może nawet potomność, mimo świadectwa całego narodu, nie zechce uwierzyć. Rozmyślałem, jakie bym miał umartwienie, gdybym u narodu tego, u któregom się naówczas znajdował, pokazał się tak nikczemny, jakby Lillipucjanin nam się wydawał. Ale to poczytywałem za najmniejsze moje nieszczęście, uważałem bowiem, że ludzie tym są dziksi i okrutniejsi, im większego są wzrostu. Czegóż oczekiwać mogłem, jak nie tylko tego, że stanę się zakąską pierwszego z wielkoludów, który mnie złapie. Filozofowie mają powody mówić, iż wielkość i małość to rzecz względna. Być może, że Lillipucjanie znajdą naród daleko od siebie drobniejszy niżeli oni w porównaniu ze mną, i kto wie, czy ten ród wielkoludów nie byłby Lilliputem w porównaniu z jakimś innym, któregośmy jeszcze nie odkryli. Tym myślom mimo największej trwogi się oddając, ledwom nie zginął, bo jeden z żeńców przybliżył się o pięć prętów do bruzdy, w której leżałem. Zląkłem się, żeby postąpiwszy raz jeszcze nie rozdeptał mnie nogą albo sierpem na dwoje nie przeciął, przeto widząc, że podnosi nogę, zacząłem żałośnie krzyczeć, ile mi tylko w strachu sił stawało. Natychmiast się wielkolud zatrzymał i obejrzawszy się pilnie około siebie, a potem w górę i na dół, na koniec mnie postrzegł. Przypatrywał mi się przez niejaki czas z ostrożnością człowieka, który próbuje podnieść małe niebezpieczne zwierzątko, tak żeby go nie ukąsiło albo nie zadrapało, i jak ja sam czasem czyniłem łapiąc w Anglii łasicę. Nareszcie ośmieliwszy się, ujął mnie w pasie kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i podniósł na półtora pręta od oczu, aby się lepiej kształtowi mojemu przypatrzyć. Zgadłem jego myśli i postanowiłem nic się nie sprzeciwiać, chociaż trzymał mnie na wysokości sześćdziesięciu stóp nad ziemią i okrutnie ściskał uda, obawiając się, żebym mu się z palców nie wyśliznął. Ośmieliłem się tylko oczy moje podnieść ku słońcu, złożyć ręce jak do modlitwy i wymówić słów kilka głosem pokornym i smutnym, stosownym do stanu, w którym naówczas byłem, gdyż co moment obawiałem się, żeby mnie o ziemię nie uderzył, jak to czynimy nieraz z małym, szkodliwym zwierzątkiem, które chcemy wygubić. Ale on zdał mi się być kontent z mego głosu i gestu i zaczął mi się przypatrywać jako rzeczy jakiej ciekawej, mocno zdziwiony, że wymawiam słowa, chociaż ich nie mógł zrozumieć. Ja tymczasem nie mogłem wstrzymać się od jęczenia i wylewania ł ez i obracając na niego oczy, ile możności dawałem mu poznać, jak bardzo mnie ściskał swymi palcami. Zdało mi się, że mnie zrozumiał, ponieważ podniósłszy połę swej sukni włożył mnie w nią z lekka i zaraz pobiegł do swego pana, bogatego kmiecia, którego najpierw zobaczyłem na polu. Kmieć, dowiedziawszy się o mnie (jak dorozumiewać się mogłem) tego, co mu sługa powiedzieć zdołał, wziął małe źdźbło słomy wielkości laski, której do podpierania się używamy, podniósł nim poły mej wierzchniej sukni, pokazując po sobie, jakby ją miał za jakowyś gatunek odzienia, które mi samo przyrodzenie nadało. Dmuchnął mi we włosy, aby się lepiej przypatrzyć mojej twarzy. Zwołał swoich parobków i pytał (jak mi potem powiedziano), czy kiedy nie widzieli na polach zwierzątka mnie podobnego. Na koniec położył mnie z wolna na ziemi na czworakach, ale ja natychmiast wstałem i przechadzałem się przed nimi dla pokazania, żem nie miał myśli uciekać. Obsiedli mnie naokoło wszyscy, aby się lepiej moim ruchom przypatrzyć. Zdjąłem kapelusz, pokłoniłem się z największą uniźonością kmieciowi, rzuciłem się do nóg jego, podniosłem do góry ręce i oczy i wymówiłem wiele słów, jak tylko mogłem najgłośniej. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni worek pełen złota i z największą uniźonością mu go podałem. Wziął go na dłoń i przypatrywał mu się z bliska, chcąc widzieć, co by to było, a potem wyjąwszy ze swego rękawa szpilkę przewracał go końcem jej na wszystkie strony, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, co by to było. Widząc to dałem mu znak, żeby rękę swoją na ziemi położył, i wziąwszy worek, otworzyłem go i wszystkie pieniądze na ręce mu wysypałem. Było tam sześć poczwórnych pistolów hiszpańskich, nie licząc dwudziestu lub trzydziestu sztuk mniejszych. Widziałem, jak pośliniwszy palec przyciskał go do największych sztuk i jedną po drugiej podnosił, ale zdawało mi się, że wcale nie rozumiał, co by to było. Dał mi znak, żebym je nazad schował, co wydało mi się najlepsze po daremnych próbach uczynienia mu z nich prezentu. To wszystko przekonało gospodarza, iż muszę być jakimś stworzeniem obdarzonym rozumem. Często do mnie mówił, lecz głos jego, chociaż z wyraźnych słów złożony, ogłuszał mnie jak gruchotanie młyna wodnego. Jak także jak najgłośniej odpowiadałem różnymi językami, a on trzymał wtedy ucho swoje o pręt ode mnie, ale darmo, nie mogliśmy się zrozumieć. Na koniec odesławszy czeladź swoją do roboty i dobywszy z kieszeni chustkę do nosa złożył ją na dwoje, rozciągnął na ręce lewej, położywszy ją na ziemi, i dał mi znak, żebym w tę chustkę wlazł, co łatwo mogłem uczynić, ponieważ ręka jego nie była grubsza nad jedną stopę. Sądziłem, iż trzeba posłuchać, a bojąc się, ażebym nie spadł, rozciągnąłem się jak długi na chustce, w którą mnie obwinął, i tym sposobem do domu zaniósł. Tam zawołał swoją żonę i pokazał mnie jej, lecz ona z przestrachu krzyknęła i odskoczyła jak kobiety w Anglii na widok żaby lub pająka. Gdy jednak po niejakim czasie przypatrzyła się wszystkim moim postępkom i jak pilnie znaki, które dawał mi jej mąż, wypełniałem, straciła prędko odrazę i nawet bardzo dla mnie zrobiła się łaskawą. Około południa jeden ze służących przyniósł jedzenie. Była to potrawa mięsna, do stanu i zatrudnień rolnika stosowna, przyniesiono ją na półmisku, który miał przynajmniej dwadzieścia cztery stopy średnicy. Kmieć, jego żona, troje dzieci i sędziwa babka zasiedli do jedzenia. Gospodarz postawił mnie w niejakiej od siebie odległości na stole prawie trzydzieści stóp wysokim. Stałem, jak mogłem najdalej od brzegu, bojąc się, że spadnę. Gospodyni, ukroiwszy kawałek mięsa i pokruszywszy nieco chleba na deskę do siekania, postawiła ją przede mną. Podziękowałem jej z największą pokorą i dobywszy noża i grabków zacząłem jeść, co ich niewymownie bawiło. Gospodyni posłała swoją służącą po mały kieliszek, którego używano do picia likworów, a który ze dwanaście kwart w sobie zawierał, i napełniła mi go napojem. Z wielką trudnością mogłem to naczynie podnieść i w sposób jak najgrzeczniejszy piłem zdrowie jejmości, wymawiając jak najgłośniej słowa po angielsku, z czego tak się kompania śmiała, że mało nie ogłuchłem. Napój był podobny do jabłecznika i dosyć przyjemny. Gospodarz dał mi znak, żebym podszedł do jego talerza, ale ja, biegnąc prędko i będąc bardzo zmieszany, potknąłem się o jedną kruszynę chleba i upadłem na twarz, nic sobie złego nie zrobiwszy. Wstałem natychmiast, a spostrzegłszy, że tych poczciwych ludzi mocno mój przypadek obchodził, wziąłem kapelusz, który trzymałem pod pachą (zgodnie z dobrymi manierami), podrzuciłem go trzy razy nad głową i po trzykroć wykrzyknąłem „hura”, dając im poznać, że mi się nic złego nie stało. Ale gdy szedłem do mego pana (tym go imieniem odtąd będę nazywać), najmłodszy jego syn, jakie może dziesięć lat mający, arcyzłośliwy, pochwycił mnie za nogi i w górę podniósł, tak żem się zatrząsł cały. Ojciec wydarł mnie z jego rąk i zaraz strzelił go w ucho tak silnie, że cały pułk europejskiej jazdy mógłby takim uderzeniem wywrócić; kazał mu też natychmiast pójść od stołu. Ale obawiając się, żeby ten chłopiec nie powziął do mnie urazy — pamiętałem bowiem, jak złośliwi są u nas wszyscy chłopcy względem ptasząt, królików, kociąt i szczeniąt — ukląkłem przed gospodarzem i pokazując palcem na owego chłopca, dałem do zrozumienia, jak tylko umiałem najwymowniej, że proszę, ażeby mu darował. Zezwolił na to ojciec i syn powrócił na miejsce swoje. Wtenczas zbliżywszy się pocałowałem go w rękę, którą z kolei ujął mój pan i pogłaskał mnie nią łagodnie. Podczas obiadu kot, pieszczoch pani, wskoczył na jej podołek. Usłyszawszy za sobą straszny huk, jaki u nas dwunastu pończoszników na warsztatach robi, obróciłem się i ujrzałem, że to kot mruczy. Zdał mi się być trzy razy większy od wołu, jak mogłem sądzić widząc głowę jego i jedną łapę, gdy mu pani jeść dawała. Dzikość zwierza tego niezmiernie mnie przeraziła, choć stałem od niego na jakie pięćdziesiąt stóp i gospodyni mocno go trzymała z obawy, żeby na mnie nie skoczył. Ale nie groziło mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, bo kot nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, choć pan mój postawił mnie przy nim tylko o półtora pręta. Wiedząc, że najbardziej do napadu pobudza drapieżne zwierzęta, kiedy kto pokazuje, że się ich lęka albo też od nich ucieka, postanowiłem odważnie przed nim stać i bynajmniej nie okazywać po sobie bojaźni. Przechadzałem się przed nim śmiało i zbliżyłem się ku niemu aż do osiemnastu cali. Wtenczas kot ode mnie odskoczył, jakby właśnie on się mnie uląkł. Psów daleko mniej się obawiałem. Trzy albo cztery weszły do pokoju, jak to bywa zwyczajnie w domu kmiecia, był między nimi jeden brytan wielkości czterech naszych słoni i jeden chart, trochę wyższy od brytana, ale nie tak gruby. Przy końcu obiadu przyszła mamka trzymając na ręku roczne dziecię, które, skoro mnie na stole zobaczyło, zaczęło krzyczeć tak głośno, że zdaniem moim można by je łatwo od Mostu Londyńskiego aż do Chelsea usłyszeć. Dziecko wzięło mnie za lalkę i chciało się mną bawić. Matka, straciwszy cierpliwość, natychmiast mnie wzięła ze stołu i podała dziecięciu, które, pochwyciwszy mnie ręką, zaraz głowę moją włożyło w gębę; lecz ja tak straszliwie zacząłem wrzeszczeć, że przestraszone dziecię mnie upuściło, przy czym głowę bym sobie niezawodnie strzaskał, gdyby matka nie podstawiła swego fartucha, w który wpadłem. Mamka chcąc ukoić niemowlę bawiła je grzechotką, która była rodzajem pustego naczynia, wypełnionego wielkimi kamieniami i przywiązanego na linie do paska dziecka. A gdy i to nie pomogło, musiała ostatniego użyć sposobu, to jest dać mu ssać. Muszę wyznać, że żaden widok nigdy mi takiej nie sprawił obrzydliwości jak olbrzymia pierś tej mamki, którą nie wiem do czego mógłbym przyrównać, by dać pojęcie czytelnikowi o jej objętości, kształcie, kolorze. Wystawała na sześć stóp i musiała mieć nie mniej szesnastu w obwodzie. Sutka była gruba jak połowa mojej głowy, a skóra jej, podobnie jak i całych piersi, tak była plamami i krostami upstrzona, że nic chyba nie może być bardziej odrażającego. Miałem sposobność oglądać te piersi w bliskości, stojąc na stole, kiedy mamka usiadła dla wygodniejszego karmienia dziecięcia. Myślałem wtedy o delikatnym ciele naszych dam angielskich, które nam się tylko takim wydaje, będąc w miarę naszego wzroku i wzrostu, lecz szkło, które je powiększa i różne części oczami naszymi nie dojrzane odkrywa, najgładszą i najbielszą płeć niewypowiedzianie brzydką czyni. Przypominam sobie, że w Lillipucie płeć tych malutkich ludzi wydala mi się najpiękniejsza na świecie, lecz kiedy rozmawiałem o tym z jednym z tamtejszych uczonych, a moim serdecznym przyjacielem, powiedział mi, że twarz moja, piękna i delikatna, kiedy ją z ziemi ogląda, z bliska okropne na nim czyni wrażenie. W skórze mojej postrzega wielkie dziury, włosy na mej brodzie są dziesięć razy twardsze niż szczecina, a od twarzy mojej pstrego koloru nie ma nic nieprzyjemniejszego, chociaż, niech mi to będzie wolno o sobie powiedzieć, dość jestem biały i uchodziłem w mojej ojczyźnie za człowieka mającego twarz dosyć piękną, a w podróżach bardzo się mało opaliłem. O damach cesarskiego dworu wcale inne miał od mojego zdanie: jednej twarz wydawała mu się pełna piegów, usta drugiej za wielkie i szerokie, innej nos długi i gruby, czego ja znów nie mogłem w żaden sposób dostrzec. Nie chciałem tych uwag pominąć, choć zbytnimi się mogą wydawać, ażeby łaskawy czytelnik nie powziął mniemania, iż olbrzymi ten naród jest istotnie brzydki; przeciwnie, wcale jest nadobny, a rysy mojego pana, który był rolnikiem jeno, wydawały mi się, w odległości sześćdziesięciu stóp, proporcjonalne i kształtne. Po obiedzie pan mój poszedł do swoich robotników i jak ze słów jego i znaków pomiarkować mogłem, zalecił swej żonie, ażeby wielkie o mnie miała staranie. Byłem mocno zmordowany i bardzo mi spać się chciało, co pani moja spostrzegłszy, położyła mnie na swoim łóżku i przykryła chustką białą, ale nierównie obszerniejszą i grubszą aniżeli główny żagiel okrętu wojennego. Spałem przez dwie godziny i zdawało mi się we śnie, żem był u siebie z żoną i z dziećmi, co powiększyło mój smutek, gdy obudziwszy się ze snu spostrzegłem, że jestem sam jeden w obszernej izbie, na dwieście lub trzysta stóp szerokiej, a na jakie dwieście wysokiej, i leżę w łóżku szerokim na dziesięć prętów. Moja pani wyszła do swych domowych zatrudnień i zamknęła mnie na klucz. Łóżko było wysokie na cztery pręty. Naturalna potrzeba nagliła mnie do zejścia. Nie śmiałem wołać, a choćbym i wołał, cóż by mi to pomogło? Kuchnia, gdzie się znajdowali służący, była dla mojego słabego głosu zbyt daleko. W tym przykrym położeniu dwa szczury wlazły po firankach i zaczęły biegać po pokoju. Jeden zbliżył się do mojej twarzy, czym przestraszony porwałem się i dobywszy szpady bronić się zacząłem. Straszne bestie natarły na mnie z obu stron, jeden już nawet ciągnął mnie za kołnierz, lecz mu rozpłatałem brzuch i padł martwy u nóg moich. Drugi, widząc los towarzysza, uciekł, lecz zdołałem go jeszcze zranić w grzbiet, tak że podłogę krwią zbroczył. Po tym zwycięstwie przechadzałem się trochę po łóżku dla odpoczynku i ochłonięcia ze strachu. Zwierzęta te były wielkości najroślejszych brytanów, ale daleko żywsze i zjadliwsze, tak że gdybym idąc spać odpasał szpadę, niechybnie zostałbym przez nie pożarty. Zmierzyłem ogon zabitego szczura. Miał dwa łokcie bez jednego cala. Z wielkiego obrzydzenia nie mogłem tej padliny dotknąć i wyrzucić z łóżka, które krwią zbroczył, a postrzegłszy, że ten, którego śmiertelnie zraniłem, jeszcze cokolwiek oddycha, dobiłem go mocnym cięciem w gardło. Wkrótce potem weszła do izby pani moja, a widząc mnie całego skrwawionego, przybiegła i na rękę wzięła. Ja, pokazawszy jej zabitego szczura, uśmiechem i innymi znakami dałem poznać, że nie byłem zraniony, z czego się niewymownie ucieszyła i zawołała służącą, by szczypcami wyrzuciła zabitego szczura przez okno. Kiedy posadzi ła mnie na stole, pokazałem jej moją szpadę we krwi, wytarłem ją o połę mej kurty i schowałem do pochwy. Odczuwałem gwałtowną potrzebę, której nikt inny za mnie wykonać nie mógł i usiłowałem dać jej poznać, aby mnie na ziemię zsadziła, co też uczyniła; ale skromność moja nie pozwalała mi tłumaczyć się inaczej, jak wskazując palcem drzwi i często się kłaniając. Poczciwa kobieta, domyśliwszy się, o co mi chodzi, wzięła mnie na rękę i wyszedłszy ze mną do ogrodu postawiła na ziemię. Oddaliłem się od niej na jakie sto prętów i dając jej znak, żeby nie patrzyła, skrywszy się między dwa liście szczawiu, zrobiłem to, czego się domyślić możesz. Łaskawy czytelnik wybaczy, że się zatrzymuję nad szczegółami na pierwszy rzut oka niewielkiej wagi, lecz pospolity tylko człowiek za czcze i niepotrzebne uznać je może; dla filozofa będą one wielką pomocą do rozszerzenia myśli i wyobraźni ku polepszeniu społeczeństwa. Było to też głównym moim zamiarem przy wydawaniu mych podróży. Unikałem wszelkich upiększeń, tak co do języka, jak i naukowości, i tylko prawdę najściślejszą miałem na celu. Podróż ta tak wielkie i głębokie na mnie zrobiła wrażenie, że opisując ją, nic prawie nie opuściłem. Przy przejrzeniu jednak rękopisu wykreśliłem niektóre miejsca z obawy, aby drobiazgowością nie znudzić lub nie rozśmieszyć czytelnika, co niektórym podróżnikom można słusznie zarzucić. Podróże Gulliwera 02 01